Plastic clad metal conduit of the type referred to is commonly used outdoors in connection with commercial installations such as air conditioning apparatus or indoors for supplying hydraulic or pneumatic power to a point of utilization. The ends of the conduit sections are normally cut square and used with special fittings with seals which provide an assembly impervious to fluids such as water or oil.
Such conduit is usually cut with a hacksaw, but the flexibility of the conduit makes this somewhat difficult. The operation may be facilitated by a device utilizing a small miter box to guide the hacksaw, but considerable effort is still required to hold the conduit and obtain a clean cut.